Disclosed as a conventional “non-calcined color pencil lead which can be erased with an eraser” is, for example, a non-calcined color pencil lead prepared by producing a porous color lead body which is not blended with waxes and then filling liquid oils and fats or waxes in the pores at ordinary temperature (refer to, for example, a patent document 1).
However, the above color pencil lead involved a problem in terms of that it had a sufficiently high strength as a pencil lead for a usual wooden pattern holder but was fragile when it was used in the form of a narrow lead for a so-called holder of a mechanical pencil and the like.
In addition, mainly available as a conventional “calcined color pencil lead which can be erased with an eraser” is, for example, a lead prepared by producing a white or light-colored porous lead body and then filling a dye ink in the pores thereof (refer to, for example, a patent document 2).
However, the existing situation was that the above color pencil lead involved the problems that a lead body strength thereof depended on a strength of the white or light-colored porous lead body and that a weatherability, a hue and the like of the dye were never strengthened.